Remeeting Some Old Friends
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: May AKA Bella goes to a new school. She meets/remeets some people. Read to find out coz I really suck at writing summaries. REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own pokemon.

Hey guys! I'm Maybelle Maple. Let me just tell you a bit about myself. As you know my name is Maybelle, May for short. I used to go to Petalburg Primary School (A/N I'm not American so it's Primary School, not Elementary School) and was addressed by Bella Oak. I now go to LaRousse High School, currently in Year 9 (15 years old). My parents Caroline Oak and Tom Oak are now divorced. My mother is now married to my step-father Norman Maple, so my mum is now Caroline Maple, which makes me Maybelle Maple. My brother Gary Oak lives with my dad and I live with my mum. I now also have a step-brother called Max Maple. Surprisingly, I'm very close to Norman and Max and treat them just like my dad and brother. I haven't seen Gary in 4 years, 7 months and 14 days. I can remember quite clearly because the day we were separated was one of the most important days of my life. I remember it as if it were yesterday. (I know, way too cliché)

Anyways, today is going to be my first day attending LaRousse High School. I'm wearing a white t-shirt with a red cardigan, a matching red skirt that almost reaches my knees with black tights underneath. I'm also wearing my famous red bandana and my black converses. I check my appearance in the mirror and a tear starts to form in my eyes. The red bandana just brings back too many memories of Gary. I decided to take it off and replace it with my red headband. I'm also wearing my lucky necklace I always wear. And when I say always, I mean ALWAYS. It was a gift given to me from Gary the day we were separated. There were 2 charms on a silver chain, one in the shape of a torchic (May's starter pokemon) and one of a squirtle (Gary's starter pokemon).

"May dear, it's time to go to school" Caroline called up the stairs.

"Coming mum!" I called back. I put my red bandana into her drawer and ran down the stairs.

Norman was sitting by the table reading newspaper while Caroline placed a stack of pancakes in front of me.

"Eat up" she tell me. I dig in with no hesitation.

"Still eats like a pig, I thought you would be more civilised by now. But I was wrong" Max teased.

Max is so annoying! I immediately lose my temper.

"As if you're any better! I am civilised, thanks for your concern. I just don't want to be late for school" I screamed at him.

"No need to get angry! Sheesh." he muttered.

"Humph!" I said, "Dad (Yes, she addresses him as Dad since they are very close), could you drop me of at school?"

"Sure. Just let me get my keys." He replies.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I arrive at school and walk to the front office.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" the front of lady asks me.

"Hi! I'm Maybelle Maple, I'm a new student here" I explain

"Ah! I see, follow me" she says leading me to the principal's office.

"Hello, you must be Maybelle. I am Mr. Williams. Here is your timetable and you have locker 342" the principal said giving me my timetable.

"Thank you." I said and I left to find my locker.

339,340,341,342! Here it is! I open my locker and put my bag inside. I look at my timetable and I have Chemistry first. I grab my Chemistry books and shut my locker. I start walking forward and bumped into someone, literally.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" I apologised. I looked up and saw a guy with chartreuse hair and emerald eyes. He looked so familiar, I swear I've seen him before.

"You so clumsy. Next time you should watch where you're going. You're lucky I'm nice." He said coolly. There's just something about him, I feel like I've known him my whole life. He just seems so familiar.

"Erm… Do I know you from somewhere? You look very familiar." I stated.

"Well, how could you not know me? I'm Drew Hayden, the best coordinator ever!" He bragged.

I rolled my eyes. "Hm… Drew Hayden, I've heard that name before, but where?" I muttered.

"Yeah ok, whatever." And with that, he took off.

I was deep in thought about where I could have seen Drew before, until I was interrupted by the bell.

I enter the classroom and I see the teacher. My eyes widen, it was Samuel Oak, my grandfather. I walk in hoping not to get noticed. It's not that I don't like him, but it's really awkward to see someone you haven't seen in nearly 5 years.

"Ok class, we have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Grandpa said to me, he obviously hasn't realised it was me yet. Hesitantly, I walk up to the front of the classroom trying to avoid eye contact. I didn't want to say my names Bella because then he would recognise me. Bella came from the 'belle' part in my name so I decided to go with May.

"Hi, I'm May Maple! I just moved here and I hope to become friends with everyone." (Yes, sounds cheesy but whatever)

"Well hello May, I'm Samuel Oak, but you can call me Professor Oak. I am the grandfather of Gary Oak, he is the one with hair sitting in the front row" he said. My eyes widen at mention of Gary.

"Grandpa! Do you have to tell everyone?!" Gary complains, earning a few snickers.

I looked at Gary, he has changed a lot since I last saw him. He looks a lot more mature and may I say HOT. No, I am not hitting on my own brother, it's just an adjective to describe him. Jeez, you wrong-minded people. I see Drew sitting at the back of the classroom, eyeing me suspiciously. He saw me glance at him, flicked his hair and smirked. My eyes widened (Yes, I know. She widens her eyes a lot. But I can't help it).

_**Flashback**_

_A 5-year-old May plays on the see-saw at the park. Sitting on the other end is a 6-year-old Gary. _

"_This is fun! Whee!" May exclaimed._

"_This is boring! I'm going on the swings." Gary replied. He runs off to swing on a swing next to a 6-year-old green-haired boy. "Now this is fun!"_

"_Hi! I'm Drew. Who are you?" The green-haired boy says._

"_I'm Gary!" Gary responds._

_I walk up to Gary. "Gary, who's this?" I say, pointing at Drew._

"_I'm Drew!" Drew says._

"_Nice to meet you Drew, I'm May!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Ever since that day, they have been great friends until the day May had to move away.

"May, please take a seat next to Drew" Professor Oak tells me.

'Oh no! Why him? This is going to be so awkward!' I think to myself. Hesitantly, I walk over and take a seat next to him.

"Well, if it isn't Little Miss Clumsy" Drew smirks. I glare at him.

"Jerkface" I mutter.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" Drew teased. I remember when he used to tease me all the time. I couldn't take it anymore! So much has happened in one day. I go to a new school and my teacher is my grandpa, but he doesn't know that I, May Maple, am (or used to be) Bella Oak. Then I realise I'm in the same class as my brother and his friend who I haven't seen for almost five years.

_**Flashback**_

"_I'm sorry sweetie, but I have some bad news. We are moving away from Pallet Town to Petalburg City. You will have to be separated from your brother and friends." Caroline tells me._

_I was in tears. "I-i-I u-understand" I managed to say. My mum hugged me and let me cry. The next day I had to say my goodbyes to Gary and Drew._

"_I'm going to miss you guys so much!" I cried as I hugged Gary and Drew._

"_I have something to give you" Gary said. He handed me a necklace._

"_I'll never take it off." I said gratefully._

_We hugged until I had to leave. I waved to them until we turned a corner and they were out of sight._

_**End Flashback**_

As I remembered this memory, a tear started to form in my eye, and it slid down my cheek.

"Woah! No need to cry, I was only joking!" Drew said, feeling bad.

I wiped the tear away from my cheeks and said "I'm fine. I just remembered something."

I spent the rest of the lesson taking notes while trying to avoid eye contact with grandpa and Drew.

_BBRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_ The bell went.

A girl with blue hair came up to me. "Hey, I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you!" she said.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm May" I replied with a smile.

She smiled back. "What class do you have next?"

"I have P.E." I said looking at my timetable.

"Oh my gosh! Me too. I'll take you there!" she said enthusiastically.

"Thanks!" I replied.

She led me to the gym and we changed into our P.E. uniforms.

We played dodgeball and it wasn't that bad.

The next 2 classes I had were with Dawn as well. But Drew and Gary were in them too. She noticed I kept glancing at Gary and a mischievous grin formed her face, "Got a little crush on Gary, huh? That's not surprising". I stared at her shocked.

"No! You've got it all wrong! He and I are…are…" I couldn't tell her he was my brother.

"You're what?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing" I sighed.

For the rest of the lesson, she kept on bothering me with questions. Of course, I refused to answer any of them.

_BBRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

It was now time for lunch so I followed Dawn into the cafeteria.

"I'll introduce you to the group" she said sounding really excited.

"Sure… that would be nice" I said nervously.

She walked up to a table with 8 people. However, Gary and Drew were at the table.

"Guys I want you to meet May! May, this is Misty, Leaf, Zoey, Ash, Gary, Kenny, Paul and Drew." Dawn said.

"Hey May" they all greeted. I was still trying to avoid eye contact with Gary and Drew, but mostly Gary.

"Lil Miss Clumsy, nice to see you again." Drew smirked

"Yes, it's always nice to see you Drew" I glared

"Of course it is. You should feel honoured to even be talking to me right now" he said smugly

"So May, where are you from?" Misty asked trying to prevent an argument.

I eyed Gary and Drew and muttered "Pallet Town"

"What was that?" Misty asked

"Pallet Town" I spoke clearly.

Gary, Drew and Ash seemed surprised "Us too" they said in unison.

"That's cool" I said nervously, hoping they wouldn't recognise me.

"Do you like this school so far?" Gary asked trying to start a friendly conversation. No one realised how awkward the situation I was in was.

"It's great, the teachers and people here are really friendly." I said. "But it's so awkward" I added under my breath.

Gary raised a brow. "What's awkward?"

"Nothing!" I said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. I realised I was looking into his eyes, I turned away as soon as possible. Gary had a look on his face as if he was trying to figure something out.

'Shit' I thought to myself 'He's going to figure it out'

"May, you seem really familiar. You say you're from Pallet Town, maybe we've met before" Gary said.

'Well duh! I'm your sister!' I thought in my head. But obviously I didn't say that out loud.

"I don't think we've met before. You must be thinking of someone else" I said staring at my food.

"Oh ok. Do you have any siblings?" Gary asked.

"Erm… Yeah, I have a brother named Max. What about you?" I tried to say casually.

"No, I'm an only child" he said. I was hurt by this. I felt my heart shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Oh, I see" I say quietly, trying my best not to burst into tears.

"Dude! What about your sister? Bella?" Drew whispered to him, but loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't like to talk about her" Gary hissed back.

I take a deep breath and ask "Who is Bella?"

"I don't want to talk about it" he said angrily.

"Look, I know that your upset but I need to know. Please tell me" I pleaded

"Fine! She's my sister, my parents divorced and she moved away with my mum. Happy now?" He said angrily.

I sighed, "I'm so sorry"

Gary sighed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just really miss her."

That's when it was my turn to get mad.

"Miss her?! Do you really? That's kind of hard to believe." I said loudly.

Everyone stopped talking and turned their attention to me. At this point of time, I didn't care if I was making a scene. I was just mad!

"Calm down! You're making a scene" Dawn ushered.

"This is none of your business. You don't understand." Gary hissed at me.

"Me? Don't understand? If you missed her so much, why didn't you ever reply to the letters she sent you?" I yelled frustrated.

"How did you know she sent me letters?" Gary yelled equally mad "Are you some kind of stalker?"

"Just answer the question!" I yell back.

"Because it hurt too much to talk to her again!" He yelled (I know I say yelled a lot but there's no other way to describe it)

Everyone in the cafeteria were alarmed, they had never seen Gary lose his cool.

"Guys, you're making a scene" Drew said, feeling very self-conscious at that moment.

"Stay out of this Drew!" Gary and I yelled in unison

Tear started to form my eyes.

"Why the hell are you crying?!" Gary yelled at me.

*SLAP*

"Ouch! What the hell!" Gary yells

"That's for not writing back to me for 4 years, 7 months and 14 days!"

Gary's eyes widen, along with Drew's.

"Bella?" He questioned, lower than a whisper.

I ran into his arms and hugged him tight. Everyone else seemed very confused. We stayed in that position for a while and I walked over to a surprised Drew. I hugged him and said "I missed you Drew."

"I missed you too" he responded.

Our lips met and there were oohs and ahhs in the background, but that didn't matter. I felt like I was in heaven when I kissed him.

The rest of the day went by in the blink of an eye and I went home happily. That had got to be the best day ever. I have many new friends, I was reunited with my brother and childhood friend and got my first kiss. If this wasn't the best day ever, I don't know what is! I'm in a great mood and nothing can get me upset!


End file.
